Revenge Of King Bulblin
by SilverWolf127
Summary: Link has settled in ordon village to continue with his life when he learns that King Bulblin is terrorizing Hyrule. He realizes he must set out on one last adventure to save Hyrule once again.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link and Zelda were walking through the desert dead silent. Link was sad but he knew that midna had done the right thing to shatter the mirror. Zelda finally broke the silence. "What do you think happened to the castle?" She asked. "Well Hyrule castle is ancient. It is possible that the goddesses have restored it." Link replied. The two jumped down into the lake below as the sun set. They swam to shore and sat for a while once they got there. 

"What now? Are we just going to sleep here all night?" Said Zelda. Link nodded. "Ok then she said. Link walked off to find another place to sleep while Zelda stayed there. Hey sat down a few yards away from the a howling stone. Eventually he settled down and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of a canon. Startled, Link jumped up to see Fryer shoot another customer to Hyrule Feild.

"Settle down it's not a monster!" Said Zelda.

Link just ignored her. Later the two decided it was time to head to Hyrule Castle Town. "Hey there!" Fryer called. "Another customer?" He asked happily. "We sure are Fryer how have you been?" Link asked reaching in his Wallet to get some money. "Well sales have been stunning ever since- hold on is that Princess Zelda?! Put your money away sir this is my treat" said Fryer as he stepped aside and bowed. "Why thank you!" Said a smiling Zelda. They stepped inside and were shot to Hyrule Feild Above.

"Nice ride. I can see why he is popular." Said Zelda. "Yeah. Nice guy." Link replied. He picked a piece of horse grass and blew into it. He suddenly heard his trusty horse Epona. "After you Princess" Said Link. Zelda smiled and climbed onto Epona. As they grew closer to their destination Hyrule Castle came into view. "Wow" said Zelda, speechless. As they dismounted Epona Link heard a familiar voice,

"MR. LINK WAAAAAAIT!" The postman came running up to Link. "I have a letter from Rusl." said the Postman, handing Link a letter. "Have a good day!" He said before running off. Link put the letter in his Pouch and led Zelda into Castle Town.

As they walked in they were Greeted by 2 Soldiers. "Princess your ok!" One of them said. "We shall escort you to the Castle at once!" The other one looked over Link. Thank you for bringing her this far. We will take it from here he said as they walked away with Zelda. "I will write to you sometime Link!" Said Zelda as she left with the soldiers. _"Speaking of letters..."_ Link thought. He reached into his Pouch and pulled out his letter. 

_Link, congratulations on defeating Ganondorf and restoring Peace to Hyrule. I have a Favor to ask. I need your help escorting the children back to Ordon Tomorrow. Thank you and have a nice day_

 _-Rusl_

 _P.S. We can keep your heroric actions secret if you would like._

Link Closed the letter and put it away. He walked out of Castle Town, mounted Epona and headed off to Kakariko Village.

He was greeted by Rusl and Colin when he arrived. "Ah Link I see you got my letter." Said Rusl. "I sure did!" Said Link Dismounting Epona. "Hi Link" said Colin, with a huge smile. "Hi Colin! Happy to be going back to Ordon tomorrow?" Link replied. "You bet! It's just... I feel bad for leaving Kakariko behind. It's such a small village after what happened." Colin Frowned. "Well you can always visit" Said Link. "You should get some rest Link. Big day tomorrow." Link nodded and walked to the inn. When he opened the door he was greeted by Ilia and Beth. After hanging out for about an hour Ilia insisted on Washing Epona, so she left. Link, Exausted walked up the stairs and sank into bed, leaving his his Sword and Sheild next to him as he fell asleep.

Link awoke to Talo jumping on his bed. "C'mon Link get up! He laughed. Link moaned and got out of bed. He walked outside to see a sad Malo. "What's wrong Malo?"

Link asked. "Now that I am going back to Ordon I have to leave my shop behind. So I will be bored again with nothing to do but help plant pumpkins." Malo sulked and walked away. Link felt bad for Malo. A few hours later the carriage was ready to leave for Ordon. "Don't worry Malo. I will run your shop for you until you return." Said Renado. Malo frowned. Luda said her goodbyes and promised to write to the children. As they left Link called after Barnes. He tossed him an orange rupee. "Keep up the good work bud" said Link as he hopped back on Epona. Ilia looked happy to be heading home. "Hey link I forgot to ask, how it the charm working?" She asked. "It's very useful Ilia thanks again for it" Link replied. Ilia smiled and joined the others in looking at the beautiful plains ahead. Since Ganondorf had been defeated all the monsters were Gone from Hyrule Feild. As they neared Ordon the kids cheered. When they finally arrived all the parents came running out to see their kids again. Link watched happily as they were reunited with their parents.That night there was a celebration in honor of The children returning.

Link hadn't eaten this much in a long time. After the celebration Link walked over to Rusl. "Rusl is that golden Cucco still in the woods?" Link asked. "Yes. Why?" Rusl asked curiously. "No reason." Said Link as he walked to his house. He climbed up the ladder to his house. It was exactly the way he left it before the attack. "Home sweet home" Said Link.

Link woke up early the next morning. When he opened the door he was greeted by Ilia. "Why are you up so early Link? And why do you need all your gear?" She asked. "Ilia! Tell Fado if he needs me I will be back by noon. I'm going to take a walk in the woods." He replied. "Oh. Ok then." Said Ilia. Link didn't really care why Ilia was up this early. All he cared about was getting back to a normal life fast. It took him a bit to reach the north end of the forest. When he got there he saw the golden Cucco, just as Rusl had said. He grabbed it and flew to the sacred grove. When he got there there was no skull kid for a change. He made his was to the end and walked up to the place he found the Master Sword. He pulled out the Master Sword one last time, and stabbed it into the pedestal.

When Link returned he saw Colin Practicing with a Wooden sword on Link's scarecrow. "Hi Link! Ilia said you were gonna so I figured I would practice until you got back." Said Colin. "Use it whenever you want Colin. I don't really use it anymore." Link replied. "Really?! Your the best Link!" Said Colin. Link Smiled as he walked inside. He climbed down to his basement and put away all his items except for his lantern, his slingshot, and his empty bottles. He put his Zora armor with them. He then got dressed in his Ordon clothes and put his Hero's Clothes in a Chest.

"Back to the ranch life." Said Link.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **One year later**

"Thanks a ton Link! I can always count on you and Epona to get the job done!" Said Fado.

Link rode off with Epona back home. He saw Talo on the way home shooting Targets with his slingshot Link had given him. Link smiled and kept riding. When he got home Colin and Ilia were waiting. "Link could you practice some sword skills with me?" Asked Colin. "Sure thing Colin let me go get my sword." Ilia waved to Link "Hi Link." She said. Link smiled "Hey Ilia." Link walked inside and grabbed his wooden sword. Colin had grown stronger with his sword over the past year and their sword fights would attract attention of the rest of the town. Their fights would usually go on for a half hour or so. Colin put up a fight but he wasn't as good as Link. It was rare that Colin would outsmart Link. He walked outside with his sword. "Remember Colin, there are no rules. First person to be cornered and disarmed wins." Link said. Colin nodded. They began to fight. Link noticed after taking a blow to his leg that Colin had definitely improved since they last fought. 

After fighting about 20 minutes about half the town was watching Link and Colin fight. Finally Link circled around Colin and defeated him. The town cheered and Link helped him up. "Nice job Colin! Just remember never let your guard down." Link said. Colin nodded said goodbye to Link and walked home. "Hey Link would it be alright if I washed Epona for you? Ilia asked. "Sure have fun." Link moaned as he limped over to his ladder. "You need it too. Come to the spring with Epona and I" Ilia said. Without arguing Link followed Ilia and Epona to the spring. "Let me look at that cut." Ilia said. Link sat down on the sand and stuck his leg out. Ilia splashed some spring water on his leg and it almost instantly healed. "Thanks Ilia." Said Link. Ilia smiled "Your welcome she replied." Ilia was studying to become a healer. She has been working hard to brew a Blue potion. Her and Malo have set up a stand directly across from Malo's house. They sell Ordon Sheilds, Red Potion, and Ordon Pumpkins. Malo is happy because he is getting his shop life back and Ilia is happy that she gets to put her skills to use. Even the Mayor is happy. Ever since Malo started selling things people have actually came to Ordon to buy his goods. And he's making a lot of money. Link walked back to his house. He thought about Rusl leaving for Castle Town and he felt bad for Colin. What was so important that Rusl had to leave his family. Again.

The next day Link woke up to the postman outside his house. Link opened the door. "Hello Mr. Link." Said the postman quietly. "I have a top secret letter for you from Princess Zelda. I will be on my way." The postman ran off. Link hadn't heard from Zelda since Midna Broke the Mirror. He opened the letter

 _Dear Link,_

 _How are you? I'm sorry I haven't sent you a letter! I will catch up with you later but I need you to come to the castle. There is something I need to tell you._

 _-Zelda_

Link opened his door hopped on Epona and headed to Hyrule Castle. When he arrived he ran through the town to the Castle. "You must be Link. Follow me. The Princess is waiting." Said a soldier guarding the castle. They led Link to Princess Zelda's Bedroom. She waited in front of the door. "Long time no see Hero" said Zelda. She led him inside. The room was huge! Zelda led Link to a couch on front of a fireplace and they sat down. "Link I need your help. I don't know if you know this but there have been atracks on Castle Town." Said Zelda. "Let me guess you want me to be your local crime stopper. No thanks" said Link. Zelda frowned. "That's not at all what I mean. Enemies have been trying to take over Castle Town. We need you to help fight them off. They are getting stronger." Link thought about it. "Fine. But after this I'm DONE. Back to life in Ordon." Link replied.

Link rode back to his house. He got of Epona and hurried inside. He went downstairs and opened a dusty chest to find his old green hero's clothes. He put them on and grabbed his shield and items. He had already given his sword to Colin. He opened his door and saw Ilia. "Link. Where are you going?" She asked. Link looked his best friend. "Ilia. I am going on a mission Zelda assigned I need you to help around the village and take care of Colin while I'm gone. Ok?" Link said. Ilia nodded and gave Link some red potion to take with him. Fado ran up to Link's house "HEY LINK!!" He called. Ilia watched as Link and Epona rode into Faron woods.


End file.
